Mend my Heart or Fix my Brain
by ShivaQuinn
Summary: Hospital AU Gon and Killua


Gon X Killua

"I am sure you will like it here sir. Our services are better than any other in the country." Killua knew the same, knowing his parents were rich enough to not worry their son can go in complete heart failure at the snap of God's finger. At least this hospital had color compared to the others. His new room mate be a old man? Maybe a girl. "This is your room. I am sure you will enjoy your new bunk mate." The doctor looks up and opens the door. A young man maybe, age probably 12 or 13. "Chip!" The young boy looks to Killua and smiles with all of his might. "Oh good. A boy my age." The doctor hesitates as the young man stands up and walks to Killua. "I'm Gon Freecss." "Gon I implore you to go back in bed. You know you too are in this hospital for a reason." Gon smiles and walks back and jumps back into his bed. Killua a bit wondrous to what Gon condition might be but he was in no shape to tell his either. "This is Killua you new room mate. I know you have been begging for one. Killua you have the bed near the window. Shall I ask a nurse to help put your clothes away?" Killua shakes his head, "I have a helper to put it away for me." The silver haired boy walks to his side of the room and feels he bed. Acceptable. Killua looks out at the view from the window. Sees the wes side of the hospital and the front garden. Acceptable. Gets up on the bed then looks to a fierce gaze from his new room mate. "ah, I am Killua Zoldyck." Gon smiles more and lays back on his pillow. Gon is surprised to receive a room mate so close to his age but thinks of a question. "what is your diagnosis?" Killua shudders a bit at the blunt questions, "So easily asking such a thing? I-.. I just have a bad heart." Biting his lip and tempted to ask Gon back but sensing that Gon will answer the question himself. Gon clears his throat and sits up to face Killua, "I know the doctor term for my condition but you can say I have a slippy sloppy brain." Killua nods and looks away towards the door, "I won't pry more than needed. Are you here to get surgery then?" Gon doesn't change his expression and tilts his head, "Maybe. Doctor Vasquez well his name is Chip. He says that my brain is just like jenga." Gon was about to continue but looks to Killua. "What's your favorite game? We could play one now." Killua rejects the offer, "I am really tired so I rather get some sleep." Takes off his shirt and goes under the covers in bed. Thinking one thought before he falls asleep, 'At least the sheets smell clean.'

"Killua..." Killua is shaken a bit and opens his eyes slightly. Glancing at the bed side clock. "2 in the morning..." "Killua." Hearing the faint voice looks up to see Gon next to his bed. Lifts his head up a bit as he rubs his eyes a bit. "G-Gon what is it?" Gon looking at him with a goofy big smile. "Everyone is asleep." Killua gives Gon a blank look, "some would think night is for sleeping..."Gon tilts his head in a bit of confusion but gets in Killua's bed. "Right right... but, we can stay up when everyone sleeps. Think about it. We could be the only patients awake at night. Doesn't that seem a bit exciting?" Killua sitting up in his bed by now and scratching his head, "I don't see how it could be exciting. Are you acting up on your meds? Should I call a nurse?" Gon stops Killua's hand, "No. I dont want to get in trouble again by Chip." Sighs and holds up a finger. Gon goes to his closet and takes out a board game. Killua sees it and rolls his eyes, "Gon, now is not the times for games." Gon opens the box and holds out a binoculars to Killua. "It's our secret, Chip barely gave this back to me so don't say anything." Gon walks over to the window and looks to Killua, "If I stayed up with the thought that no one else would be up around this time of night... who else could be thinking the same thing?" Killua's mind clicks nad gets up next to Gon by the window. "so we spy?" Both of them smile at the same time and looks to the west wing of the hospital. "Oh look over there, you can see a faint low dim light." Killua pointed out. Gon gives Killua the binoculars, excited to share such a game with someone. Killua peers through them to see something odd. Laughs a bit and passes them to Gon. "A doctor and nurse getting at it. How ironic." Killua continues to laugh a bit then looks to Gon who is still watching. "Hey, dont be too much of a peeping tom." Gon sets the binoculars down then looks to Killua, "What does that mean? 'Peeping Tom?" A bit baffled Killua thinks for a moment. "I-it means to be staring at someone naked or almost naked. I think." Gon nods as if registering what Killua said. "Shall we spy more?" Gon smiles and nods, "Look! That old man is still up as well and he is...crying. Hm..." Passing Killua the goggles and Killua shakes his head. "maybe privacy is a special thing. Don't you think Gon?" Both of them nodding and goes back to Killua's bed. "We should head to bed, we both do have to wake up in a few hours, no?" Gon putting the binoculars back, tilts his head with a slight yes grunt. "Good." Laying back in bed Killua hears Gon shuffle back in his own bed. Closes his eyes to hear a slight whisper. "You say something Gon?" "No." Gon shuffles around with his back to Killua. Killua falls asleep a few moments afterwards.

_Friend._


End file.
